Armor
Armor is an equipable item in Minecraft: Story Mode that protects the wearer from all sorts of varying damage. Overview Usage Armor can be worn to protect the wearer from getting damaged from fire, falling, being attacked, etc. Different types of armor give different types of protection. Types Normal Armor There are 5 different types of normal armor and are the only ones available in both Minecraft: Story Mode and Minecraft. However, most of them don't appear in Minecraft: Story Mode, except the following ones: *Iron boots, crafted by Jesse to prove himself/herself to the Build Club, then equipped by Milo. (Determinant) *Leather pants from TorqueDawg's inventory. *Mind Control Headset, which resembles an Iron Helmet. *Iron Chestplate, which Jesse wore before going down in the mineshaft (but gets destroyed by Lluna later on). *Suits of armor that are seen on display in Jack and Nurm's Adventure Emporium. *Leather tunic and pants from Sammy's remains. The Order of the Stone's Armor *Gabriel the Warrior wears navy colored armor studded with Diamonds. *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer wears brown, gold and red armor along with goggles. *Magnus the Rogue wears green and brown armor along with a glass helmet and an eyepiece. *Soren the Architect wears tan, black and silver armor along with a hat. *Ivor was shown donning gold and navy blue armor in a flashback in Episode 1. He was also shown wearing it in the Adventure Pass thumbnail except for the helmet. Ivor's Enchanted Armor Ivor kept eight sets of armor in his Secret Laboratory in the Far Lands which he had enchanted for the Order. They each had special functions. *'Golden Goliath- '''Very strong and powerful armor with the power of the Sun *'Redstone Riot- Indestructible armor engineered using Redstone *'Ender Defender- '''Strong against Endermen *'Swordbreaker- 'Cannot be pierced using a sword *'Shield of Infinity- 'Everlasting, powerful armor *'Dragonsbane- 'Strong against Dragon creatures, such as the Ender Dragon *'Star Shield- 'Strong armor which nothing in the universe can pierce *'Adamantine Impervium- 'Strong armor which cannot be damaged and cannot lose durability, Ivor humorously saying it is "even harder to damage than it is to pronounce!" There are 4 unnamed enchanted armor sets also from Ivor which are used by Petra, Lukas, Olivia and Axel: *Petra wears blue and gold armor. *Lukas wears orange, gray, and black armor with goggles. *Axel wears a glass helmet, similar to Magnus along with gloves, a chestplate, and boots. *Olivia wears red and gold armor with goggles similar to the goggles worn by Ellegaard. Tim's Armor The Old Builders kept a set of Armor in Hadrian's Palace, claiming that it once belonged to the famous competitor called Tim. *Tim's Armor - Extremely strong armor possibly built by the Old Builders themselves. Challenge Armor Before Jesse, Petra, and Radar are permitted into the Challenge Room, Soup and Val offer them some armor to wear. Jesse has up to nine options (depending on who he/she leaves in Xara's cell in the Sunshine Institute): * The Tooth Chipper * Goofball Glory * Llama Brown-ish * Please Don't Hit Me * Dented Danger * Feelin' Cute * Armor Number 7 * Straps n' Straps * The Golden Apple - Special golden armor which Lluna finds buried under the ground. (Determinant) Champion Armor Champion Armor is the armor that Jack/Petra or anyone wears after they were controlled by Romeo and be his champion. The Champion Armor has its very own gauntlet to go with the outfit. (The gauntlet is later removed when Jack/Petra betray Romeo in the fight with Jesse) According to Eric Stirpe, it was inspired by Angel's "Archangel". http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/search/champion+armor Trivia *Jesse has the choice of choosing new armor or keeping Magnus's/Ellegaard's Armor in Ivor's Cottage. *The names and descriptions of Ivor's enchanted armors are mentioned by Ivor when looking at them. They are as follows: **"The '''Adamantine Impervium! Even harder to damage than it is to pronounce!"'' **''"I call this the Star Shield! 'No object in the Universe can penetrate it!" **''"Ah, '''Dragonsbane. Even the Ender Dragon would've fled from this in terror!"'' **''"I call this one the Shield of Infinity! 'In no small part because it's infinitely cool!" **"This is '''Swordbreaker! '''All but the strongest of weapons would shatter against it!" **''"I call this one the 'Ender Defender! '''Very strong against an Enderman's attack." **''"That's the 'Redstone Riot! '''Engineered to be virtually indestructible!" **''"This one is named 'Golden Goliath! '''As bright and powerful as the Sun itself!" *In "Hero in Residence", Jesse can give comments on his/her armor. **''"The '''Redstone Riot. Beautiful engineering on this one."'' **''"Golden Goliath. Always loved how shiny this one is."'' **''"The Ender Defender. Very fresh armor."'' **''"The Star Shield. Great set of armor."'' **''"The Shield of Infinity. I love how regal this one looks."'' **''"Dragonsbane. So cool."'' **''"Swordbreaker. Nice classic name, awesome modern look."'' **''"Glimmering diamonds and shiny gold. Tim would've looked great in it, if he was real."'' (Tim's armor) **''"How cool is Redstone-infused armor?"'' (Ellegaard's armor) **''"Griefer armor if I've ever seen it. Magnus was a crazy guy."'' (Magnus's armor) **''"Ah, Adamantine Impervium. I always suspected this one was Ivor's favorite."'' *In the episode "Below the Bedrock", Soup may give her own personal comments on the challenge room armors. **"Don't try to eat armor. Best advice I ever heard." (The Tooth Chipper) **"Poor goofballs. Cut down in their prime." (Goofball Glory) **"Don't ask me how I come up with the names. Sometimes inspiration just comes to ya, y' know?" (Llama Brown-ish) **"Armor of such fine quality you just wanna crouch and yell, 'Please don't hit me!" (Please Don't Hit Me)' **"''Dangerous, but also damaged so it's more relatable." (Dented Danger) **"You know, like... one... trillion outta ten! Yeah!" (Feelin' Cute) **"Cause... it's the seventh... What do you want? Everybody's got off days, you know?" ('Armor Number 7) **"That was one day where I was like, 'Soup, how many straps can you put on that armor?'. Turns out a lot, is the answer." (Straps n' Straps) **"Um. How 'bout I call this one... the uh... the uh... '''Golden Apple'! Yeah... I might just be hungry." (Determinant) *In Season 1 Episode 5, several sets of Ivor's Enchanted Armor can be seen on display inside the Order Hall. The armor sets on display may ''possibly be different if Jesse chose a set in Episode 4. **Sometimes, the armor Jesse picks may also appear on display in the Order Hall. *In Season 1, skipping Episode 4 will cause the Dragonsbane armor to be automatically chosen, while in Season 2, if Episode 1 is skipped and the player starts Episode 2, then the Shield of Infinity armor will be automatically chosen. *The 8 sets of armor for Jesse don't have helmets. *Whilst the sets of armor are all uniquely colored, they are actually palette swaps of each other: **Dragonsbane is a purple variant of Ender Defender **The Redstone Riot is a red variant of the Shield of Infinity **The Adamantium Impervium is a darker variant of Swordbreaker **Golden Goliath is an orange variant of the Star Shield *Tim's armor has a helmet but Jesse doesn't use it after episode 8 *A glitch can occur with Jesse's iron armor that causes it to appear on Jesse again, despite being destroyed by Lluna. *Unlike other members of Jesse's Gang, Jesse's armor does not drop in his/her inventory after being eliminated in "A Journey's End". Gallery Mcsm ep6 floating-pumpkin-1.png|Jesse in Dragonsbane. Mcsm_ep5_temple_efas-strike.png|Jesse in Redstone Riot. Jjj.png|Jesse in Ender Defender. Mcsm ep8 petra's-inventory.png|Petra's inventory including her armor in item form. adamantine impervium.png|The Adamantine Impervium the star shield.png|The Star Shield dragonsbane.png|Dragonsbane shield of infinity.png|The Shield of Infinity swordbreaker.png|Swordbreaker ender defender.png|The Ender Defender redstone riot.png|The Redstone Riot golden goliath.png|Golden Goliath Mcsm ep8 tim's-armor.png|Tim's Armor. Mcsm slab-the-gladiator.png|Slab the Immovable in his armor. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse wearing the Ender Defender. Image on the back.jpeg|Jesse wearing the Golden Goliath. Jess and Reubn.jpeg|Jesse wearing Magnus's armor. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lizzie, & DanTDM.png.jpg|Jesse wearing Ellegaard's armor. FemaleJesseInTimsArmourHoldingASheildInTheRespawningPlace.png|Female Jesse with Tim's Armor. 1rnsj6.gif|All of the Armor sets in Ivor's Lab BigGolem.jpg|Jesse in Tim's Armor Mcsm ep5 milo ironboots.png|Milo with Iron Boots. Jesse-In-Ender-Defender.jpg|Jesse wearing Ender Defender. Stella'sBusinessArmor.jpg|Stella wearing her business armor. Radar Broken Glasses Armored Ep4.png|Radar (broken glasses, black eye), armored, in "Below the Bedrock". Radar No Black Eye Armored BtB.png|Radar (glasses intact, without black eye), armored, in "Below the Bedrock". Petra Champion Armored.png|Petra in her "champion" clothing armored. Petra Guest Armored.png|Petra in her "guest" clothing armored. The Tooth Chipper.PNG|Tooth Chipper Please Don't Hit Me!.PNG|Please Don't Hit Me Straps and Straps.PNG|Straps n' Straps Llama Brownish.PNG|Llama Brownish Feeling Cute.PNG|Feelin' Cute Golden Apple.PNG|Golden Apple Dented Danger.PNG|Dented Danger Goofball Glory.PNG|Goofball Glory Very Good Armor.PNG|Golden Apple JB Valor Petra.png|Petra in Champion Armor JB Jack Champion with no eyepatch.png|Jack in Champion Armor (No Eyepatch) Jack Champion Eye Patch AaB.png|Jack in Champion Armor (With Eyepatch) References Category:Items Category:Craftable Items